


warm

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [20]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: his eyes sting when he wakes up, the usual sunlight hidden behind his curtains.or, dream's sick but it's okay because he has sapnap
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: the dream team fics [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 8
Kudos: 325





	warm

**Author's Note:**

> ok look idk what this is either i just rlly wnated sap n dream cuddling
> 
> this could be platonic or romatic take ur pick

his eyes sting when he wakes up, the usual sunlight hidden behind his curtains.

the groan is already at the back of his throat, and he rolls over in bed, lying on his side as he stares at the wall. his head’s starting to hurt, and he hasn’t even done anything other than roll over, so he doesn’t know what has caused it.

his phone is on the bedside dresser, and he turns over and blindly reaches for it, moving his hand around until he finally finds it, picking it up and moving it closer to his face. he’s lucky he already keeps the brightness nearly all the way down anyways, or else he wouldn’t blinded himself even further once he turned it on.

dream: sap

dream: can u bring me some tylenol and water pls

sap: what why

sap: im not ur maid

sap: come get it urself pussy

he groans, and elects to stay in bed instead of getting up, shivering in the coldness of the room. he wraps his blanket around himself tighter, curling up in the bed. he doesn’t know if it makes him warmer, but he doesn’t care, only trying to keep the warmth from leaking out.

a few minutes later, he’s nearly drifting off again, when his door creaks open in the silence of the room. footsteps pad towards him, and he feels a dip in the bed and fingers running through his hair before he registers anything else.

he doesn’t even get time to enjoy it before he’s sneezing, not stopping until he’s done it three times in a row. he rests back against the pillows, weakly opening his eyes to see who was in the room.

it’s sap, looking at him worriedly, and he wonders for a moment, why is he looking at him like that, until he remembers the fact that sap hasn’t ever been with him when he’s been sick.

“dream? you okay?” the younger asks, and dream nods, even though he can feel himself slowly feeling more and more tired. “brought you your tylenol and water.”

“thank you.” he tells him, and he gets up almost slowly, grabbing the water and popping the pills into his mouth, swallowing it down with the water. his hand nearly shakes as he puts it down, and he collapses against his pillow, shivering in the coldness of the room.

sap starts to get up, but he grabs his wrist before he’s really up, and he barely realizes he’s done this as sap stares down, waiting for him to speak. 

“will you stay?” he asks, quietly, nearly coughing as he waits for an answer.

“of course.” sap tells him, his voice warm, and he slips in beside him, arms wrapping around the blonde.

he’s warm, and dream relaxes against him, comfortable in his arms. it’s nice, and as he falls asleep, he can’t help but think that he wouldn’t mind doing this again.


End file.
